Matt
by SyC0bEaR
Summary: Love is a funny thing. So are oneshots! :D  Multi-Chaptered Death Note fic of oneshots   Read, Enjoy, Review. Warning: Contains yaoi
1. Fallen Angel

**A/N: I have been working on a whole bunch of fics at the moment but this one was really spontanious and I love it! **

**Please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! (yet)**

* * *

><p>He hit the world with a grace of a fallen snowflake, but with all the intensity of a meteor; he sent thousands of dirt flecks into the air on impact. I remember walking over to him and staring in awe at his beauty; long golden hair, intense cerulean eyes, a sparkling halo and wings with ever-changing colors. He had a veil of shimmering light that sat upon him. I knew what he was as soon as I laid eyes upon him, a fallen angel.<p>

He had gotten up as gracefully as he had fallen and turned to look at me. The angel opened his mouth to speak. A melodious tone had spilt from his mouth as he spoke. And I swear that it was the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard in my entire life.

"What are you looking at you stupid looking ginger?"

I stood their stupidly, trying to comprehend why the most beautiful angel in all of heaven would grace me with their beautiful voice.

"Well?"

The next thing he did I will never forget. He took my unworthy hand.

"If you aren't going to explain yourself, you are coming with me to get me chocolate."

We walked away hand in hand and I knew. I knew that I loved this angel and I always will.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Oi! Mattie!"<p>

"Wha-" I blinked stupidly and stared at Mello.

"We were supposed to be studying for the test tomorrow… Why the fuck are you zoning out right now?" I just shrugged.

"Thinking."

He reached over and I handed him the chocolate that I always had on me ever since we met. He snapped a piece off and asked: "About what?"

And I looked up at him and smiled that crooked smile that I reserved especially for him. "I was thinking about how we first met."

Mello looked at me confused. "Why would you be thinking of something like that."

I shrugged. "Dunno."

He continued to look at me confused but a while later he went back to work. Five minutes after that he threw the wrapper of the chocolate back at me. "If you aren't going to explain yourself, you are coming with me to get me chocolate."

He didn't take my hand this time. We had gotten too old for those kinds of things. But, not too old for the feelings to go away, the feelings that will always remain, the feelings that I will probably never share with my best friend, and my first love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Basically this was Matt's interpertation of his and Mello's meeting. Kind of fluffy and I luffles it w**

**Please review! I will love you all forever! (And I will give you cookies W)**

**~SyC0bEaR**


	2. How to seduce Matt with a song

AN: I'm just full of inspiration today! It may be because my face isn't numb anymore but who cares! I sure don't! So here's some more oneshots!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ruldolf the Red nose Reindeer but I made the lyrics to this song… I also don't own Death Note. **

"Hey Mattie," Mello purred with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "I wrote a song for you so shut up and listen."

_This can't be good. _ Matt thought.

"Matt the ginger orphan~"

Mello started to sing in the tune of Rudolf the red nose reindeer. Matt proceeded to groan and stare at Mello as he continued to sing on the top of his lungs.

"Had really red hair~"

How creative.

"And if you ever saw it~"

How can you not see it?

"You would stop and stare~"

Win

"All of the other orphans~"

Matt sighed.

"Used to laugh and call him names~"

_They still do. _

"They never let poor Matty~"

_..?_

"Join in any orphan games~"

_On the contrary, I never let them play MY games. _

"Then one foggy Thursday eve~"

Is he talking about today?

"Mello came to say~"

…

"Matty with your hair so red~"

Where is he going with this?

"Won't you come to my bed~"

Matt's face turned a new shade of red as Mello tackled him and began to drag the red head to his bed.

_**Due to an interruption of the song, Linda will have to finish it. **_

"Then all the fan girls loved him~

And paired them in yaoi~

Matt the red head orphan~

Will go down in webstory~"

**AN: **

**Talon: Oh how I do love to torture my boys… I made this at lunch with a few friends of mine X3**

**Matt: So not cool.**

**Mello: Come on Mattie, you know you liked it. **

**Matt: * blush * **

**Talon: Next time: Matt is the sniper and kills Mello?**

**Matt: He deserves it. *smirk ***

**Mello: Yes he sure does. Wait… **

**Talon: Review please :3 I will give you cookies~**


End file.
